


Expressing Feelings (Fluffvember)

by TSsweets13



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Confession, F/M, Fluffvember, mentions of undertaker’s work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Undertaker has fallen hard for his new apprentice, but what is he to do about it?
Relationships: Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji) / OC, Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji) / Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995448
Kudos: 13





	Expressing Feelings (Fluffvember)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my own list of prompts for Fluffvember.
> 
> Day 3: Confession

“So many guests today.” Ere commented as she hurried about in the kitchen at the back of the Undertaker’s shop, where she lived and worked as his apprentice. 

The Undertaker walked in and sighed nodding, “Yes, so many.” He commented, “You’re doing well in your training.” 

She turned and smiled at him, “Thank you, sir.” She said, “It’s about tea time. Would you like anything in particular today?” 

He chuckled and shook his head, “I trust in whatever you choose.” He said. 

Ere giggled softly, a sound that went right through the grey haired man. Any laugh from her was pure perfection. He smiled as she buried herself with the tea time preparations. He didn’t mind doing this for himself, which he often told her, but she insisted. She took to taking care of things like this with as much gusto as she did in learning the trade. That was something admirable and wonderful about her. That was just one more thing he adored about her.

Oh yes, he adored her. 

She was wonderful. Sweet. Smart. And caring. And not bad on the eyes. He was still a man after all.

She smiled as she brought the tray of tea and treats over to the small kitchen table where Undertaker sat. She set the tray down and sat across from him. She smiled sweetly at him. Oh how he loved when she smiled at him. It was different than the one she wore as she greeted the grieving public or worked with their guests. It was one for him and only him. And he treasured it. 

He had been mulling over these feelings for months now. Afraid of pushing her out of his life with such amorous affections. But desire runs deep. And pining as he was, was not good for the heart. 

He reached out and accepted the cup of tea offered to him. He smiled at her and thanked her kindly. She gave him that smile again and he was lost in her golden eyes. He could hardly drink his tea as they sat and chatted about nothing. Finally...after months of hiding he lost the battle with himself. 

“Ere, my dear, may I be bold, and perhaps a touch crass with you?” He asked. 

The young brunette was stunned at such an inquisition, but was also curious, she nodded. 

“I desire you.” He said, “I fear I always have. And I am terrified it will drive you away to say such things, as you are so young and lovely and I am, well, the dark and mad, old undertaker. It is a queer notion for me to desire you, but even queerer were you to desire me. I don’t delude myself to think you would ever. But I had to tell you. Or it would drive me madder than I am already.” 

Ere sat there dumbfounded. Had this man, this sweet and genuine man, truly just admitted his feelings for her? Did he truly want her like that? Like she had always wanted him. 

She reached across the small table and grasped his hand, “Then let it just be queer in others eyes. I desire you as well.” She breathed. 

And oh what feelings those words blossomed within his bosom. He stood and brought her with him. Pulling her into his arms for a strong, impassioned embrace. Sure the world may think it odd. But this was their business and nobody else’s.


End file.
